


Relationships Are Weird

by HeithChief



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, First Kiss, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Shklance Summer Exchange 2018, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15436494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeithChief/pseuds/HeithChief
Summary: Keith, Lance, and Shiro decided to get an apartment together and after a year living together Keith notices Lance growing closer to Shiro. It's not in a friendship sense, it's a hint at more and Keith gets jealous. He confronts Lance about it and they make a bet. Whoever can make Shiro confess to them first gets to be with Shiro. Little do they know, Shiro found out about the bet and he's both flattered and a little annoyed.





	Relationships Are Weird

**Author's Note:**

> This a very late Shklance Summer Exchange for Ko. I am sorry it's not longer. When I'm not overwhelmed by school and work and my other writing things I keep signing up for, I'll do a continuation of sorts.

After a year of living with two male roommates, Keith had come to the conclusion that relationships we weird. That, and he could never underestimate the power of competition. Also, it probably didn’t help that he was gay and already found one of his roommates attractive before they started living together. Keith was strong though, he had good will power and could control his emotions when he really tried. That was until he noticed Lance growing closer to Shiro. Things started to go south from there. Lance had been clearly flirting with Shiro as he was leaving for the gym. Keith knew that smile, he smiled just like that after Shiro left too. 

“Lance. You were just flirting with Shiro.” It wasn’t a question and Keith was waiting with his arms tightly crossed over his chest as Lance turned around. 

“What? No I wasn’t.” 

“Don’t play dumb with me. I know you like him.”

Lance stepped closer to Keith, glaring him down, annoyed already by being called dumb. “I’m not dumb and why would it matter to you if I had a  _ little  _ crush on him?” 

“Dammit.” Keith grumbled under his breath and shoved Lance back. He was just about to retreat into his room when Lance suddenly put the pieces together. 

“Ohhhh! You’re mad because you like him too!” 

Keith turned and glared him down, trying to make himself as intimidating as possible. “So what? We’re not speaking about this again.” 

Lance’s eyes sparked with the idea for a scheme, “Or...we could let Shiro choose? If it turns out he likes you, I’ll back off, but only if you promise to do the same if he likes me.” 

“I’m not doing that. Why would I play with Shiro’s feelings like that?”

“Oh? Afraid you’ll lose?” Lance smirked purposely egging Keith on. 

“Fine. Two weeks, we’ll both spend time with him and you’ll back off when he confesses to me.” Keith took the bait easily, mostly by accident, but also nothing else got him going like competition with Lance. 

“Fine, but you’ll be the one backing off.” 

Shiro had lingered just outside the door for a moment, because Keith had look pissed as he left. He was afraid he was going to have break up a fight, but what he heard made him happy. They both liked him, so maybe he wouldn’t have to choose. He was a bit annoyed they apparently made a bet out of it, but that’s always how things were with lance and Keith. Either way, these two weeks were going to be fun.

* * *

Over the next two weeks both of them planned different dates and things to do only with Shiro. Keith’s first was going to zoo so they could got to zoo and see his favorite the hippos and Shiro’s favorite lions. Well he liked any time of large cat, but Lance had one upped him and took Shiro to a cat cafe. Shiro was in heaven and wouldn’t shut up about it and about how the three of them should go.

Little fights and brags broke out every time Shiro left them alone, but neither had gotten the confession they had wanted. Both had little moments where Shiro had lingered just a little too long or poured on compliments so thick they’d both blush and their hearts would race. Yet, nothing was definitive, it was all just guessing and reading between the lines. That was until Keith had gotten home from work and saw Shiro and Lance sitting very close on the couch watching a movie. Immediately he zeroed in on Shiro’s arm and saw it wasn’t just resting on the couch behind Lance, but actually wrapped around his shoulders. 

Keith’s heart sank, was this what they did when he wasn’t around? It was one thing when they were going on “not-date-dates” outside of the apartment, but seeing it was a whole other thing. He was pretty sure he had lost the bet and it didn’t feel good. He really needed to move. Maybe Pidge and Hunk would let him crash at their place until he found his own place. He was done with roommates. Those relationships got too complicated, especially when all three of them happened to have a sexuality that was into guys. 

Lance had heard him open the door and was about to give him a smug look until he saw Keith’s face. He looked utterly shattered and then it suddenly became real. One of them was actually going to get their heart broken. This wasn’t harmless flirting or hanging out. It was dangerous, but real. “Keith-”    
  
But before he could say anything Keith walked right past them into his room and slammed the door. It echoed in the now silent apartment, Lance could still hear the sharp sound ringing in his ears. He chanced a look over a Shiro, who was also sitting there motionless in shock. They had messed up. 

“Keith!” Lance jumped up, ready to make everything right. He would never actually want to hurt Keith despite how he liked to tease him. It was only fun when Keith played along. He tried the handle, but of course Keith had locked it. “Keith come on, I’m sorry. I’m suddenly realizing that this was bad idea. I would never purposefully hurt you. Come out. I swear nothing happened.” 

The door didn’t budge and Lance looked at Shiro for help. Only Shiro could get Keith out of his room when things got bad. Lance had seen him do it many times and wondered how often it happened growing up. Shiro was up and by Lance’s side before Lance could even ask. Lance backed off, trying to ignore the jealousy budding in his stomach. He always wished he could have been as close as Shiro and Keith were. Maybe all time he had been the extra, the friend picked up along the way, but nothing more.

“Keith, please, let’s talk about this. We’ll leave you alone after, just come out. Please.”    
  
“I’m not really in the mood to celebrate the news. You must know.” Keith had talked, that was more than Lance got. The words weren’t much different, but they always carried more weight when Shiro said them. 

“I do know, but it’s not what you think. Have an open mind. I promised I’d never give up on you back then and I never will now.” 

Lance remembered Shiro telling him one time about Keith’s family and how Keith had been alone at the age of ten. His father had died on the job, saving lives as he did, but it cost him his life. Keith was close to his mom now, but back then she hadn’t really been in the picture. Keith never told him the details, nor did he ask. What he did know was Keith nearly failed out of school, but Shiro made sure to tutor him for the days he missed and was always there for him. 

It was really sweet and Lance hoped someone would say those words to him one day. Of course, as always, it worked and Keith opened the door, stepping out into the living room. 

“I don’t think I can be happy for you Lance. I’m a shitty friend, I know."

Lance sighed and shook his head. “Really nothing happened. I don’t think anything will.” 

Shiro couldn’t watch this anymore. He had to say something. “I know, I know you both like me. If the ‘not-date-dates’ weren’t obvious enough, I heard you two arguing that day.” He paused to let him react and they did exactly as he predicted. They were so cute. Keith sucked in a sharp breath and a blush overtook his face. Lance’s mouth fell open and he started asking questions the minute he could talk.    
  
“Why didn’t say anything? Also was that arm around my shoulder real? Also, if you were flirting with me just because you knew, I’m going to be really mad.” 

“Well, I wasn’t thrilled with you two competing for me like I’m a prize to be won.” Shiro was partially joking, but he was annoyed they did do that behind his back. “So I thought I’d mess with you a little bit.”    


“So what then? What do we do?” Keith demanded. 

“I’ve never really talked about this, but I’m actually poly. I like both of you. Keith, I’ve always cared for you, but it wasn’t until late high school that I realized I was in love with you.” He smiled at Keith, who shifted his eyes downward and bit his lip. A tell that he was embarrassed, but also very happy. “Lance, I didn’t fall for you right away either, but I found that you were smart, funny, and charming the longer we lived together. I guess what I’m saying is I’d date both you if you’re up for it.” 

“Date you...and Keith? Like I’d want to date him too!” Lance piped up, more out of defense than anything. He’d never really considered Keith in that way, but he also realized he kind of liked the idea. Things were always more fun when the three of them were together.    
  
“Like I’d want to date you either.” Keith crossed his arms and looked away, but he saw Shiro raising an eyebrow at him out of the corner of his eye. Shiro had caught him in a lie. “...maybe.” 

Lance dropped his front at the mumble of a maybe. “What did you just say?” 

“Maybe I do like you too. Got a problem with that?” Keith stepped closer, getting in Lance’s personal space.    
  
“Oh yeah? Maybe I like you more! Ever thought of that? I win.” 

“No way.” Keith grabbed the collar of Lance’s shirt, balling it up in fist and crashed their lips together in a heated kiss. Shiro was stunned. There was a little hope, a little suspicion that he’d be Keith’s first kiss. He didn’t expect Keith to give to Lance so easily. If he wasn’t happy for them, he’d be a little jealous, but then again, he didn’t have to be.

Lance had quickly kissed back, but it only lasted a couple of seconds before Keith pulled away, covering his lips with his hand.

“What? If that was bad, it was because you kissed me so forcefully!” Lance said defensively, not understanding what had happened. 

“It wasn’t that,” Shiro grinned, “that was Keith’s first kiss.”

“You’re kidding. You’re twenty-one, Keith.” Lance teased.    
  
Keith uncovered his mouth and glared at Lance. “I don’t like people often, okay? I also didn’t mean to do that so quickly, I got carried away...but I liked it.”    
  
Shiro walked over to Keith and gave him a soft, gentle kiss, the way he imagined a first kiss should be. His was not, but thirteen-year-olds hardly ever knew what they were doing back then. This was the first kiss from him that Keith deserved.    
  
“Whoa! Not fair! I want a Shiro kiss too.” Lance interrupted them and Shiro happily obliged, mimicking the kiss on Lance’s lip. Lance felt like melting from such a sensual kiss. Keith watched them with interest, this turn of events wasn’t what he would have expected, but he was happy. Roommates relationships were weird, but fun. 


End file.
